Mojo Jojo's Package
by pielover191
Summary: Mojo Jojo is tired of being defeated by the heroic Powerpuff Girls, so he buys a "Hero Blaster" over the phone. Because of the new Powerpuff Girls Special coming out later this year, and because Mojo Jojo is so annoying, he's funny, I decided to make a fanfic about him. Rated K plus just to be safe (and because of mild cartoon violence). This is my first fanfic! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: All the characters in this story(except the New Narrator) are owned by Cartoon Network. The ****_italic_**** Words are said by the 1st Narrator and the normal words (not counting dialogue and parenthesis)****are said by the new narrator.**

_The City of Townsville... _Hey! I've come in to narrate this story. _Wait! I've always narrated this! _Well, I'm taking over! _Ok. _Thanks. (Clears Throat) The City of Townsville! Wow! What an original name! _It is! _A town that has many friendly citizens, and many unfriendly villains. _Like the evil monkey genius, Mojo Jojo! Oh, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! _ Umm, yeah, what he said, but with the heroic Powerpuff Girls, Mojo dosen't stand a chance! _It's Mojo JOJO! _Okay. Speaking of Mojo Jojo, let's go to his evil **secret** lair, that's on top of the volcano in the middle of Townsville Park!

Mojo Jojo: I have been defeated by the Powerpuff Girls too many times. The Powerpuff Girls defeated me more than enough times. Maybe I'll read the newspaper to take my mind off those girls and to catch up on the world's latest events that have happened that this paper has reported with the words that they wrote. (He looks at the paper) What's This? "Powerpuff Girls Save The Day Again!?" CURSES! That's it! I am tired! Tired is what I am feeling at this time! I am sick! I have sickness of being defeated multiple times, lots of times, over and over! I can't take it! Taking it is something I can't do anymore! There must be a way that I can defeat the Powerpuffs once and for all!

At that exact moment, a mail delivery person dropped off some coupons in Mojo's Door.

Mojo Jojo: I am not Mojo! My name is Mojo JOJO! Mojo Jojo is my name! That is what you should address me by. Because if you address me by any other name, that would be incorrect. Because my name is Mojo Jojo!

Kay! Just look at the coupons already!

Mojo Jojo: Hmm...What's this?(Looking at the coupon book) A Hero Blaster! It can defeat any super hero! Yes! I will purchase this device so it will be in my possesion and I will be able to use it against the Powerpuff Girls, so they will be defeated and I will be able to take over the world because the Powerpuff Girls will be defeated! (Evil Laugh)

Awhile later, Mojo Jojo calls the company to buy the Hero Blaster he wants.

Company Person: Hello? How may I help you?

Mojo Jojo: Yes, I would like to purchase 1 Hero Blaster so it will be in my possession, please.

Company Person: Okay, what's your address?

Mojo Jojo: That observatory on top of the volcano in townsville park!

Company Person: Okay. What's your name?

Mojo Jojo: I am Mojo Jojo! Mojo Jojo is my name! For the name "Mojo Jojo" is the correct name to address me by, because it is my name! If you were to address me by the name "Mojo Jojo," that would be correct. For my name is Mojo Jojo! And I will only be addressed by that name, which is Mojo Jojo! And furthermore, it is I who will rule the world, and for your information,the name of I is Mojo Jojo! Blaa, Blaa...

_That's enough, you get the idea. Next day, Next Day, Next Day! _Hey! That's my line! Hmm...The Blaster arrives at Mojo Jojo's place. Mojo picks up the package.

Mojo Jojo: Wow, that was fast, speedy and got here quickly! (opens the package and takes out a small blaster, only slightly bigger than his hand.) Yes! Now to lure the Girls here! But how? I know! I will use this laser to shoot a beam into the air to get the Puffs' attention, so they will come here, so I can defeat them!

He blasts the beam through his roof.

Mojo Jojo: Ugh! Why didn't I open the hatch first!

The Mayor of Townsville notices the beam and calls the Powerpuffs on their hotline. Meanwhile at the Powerpuff Girls' House, Blossom is drawing new plans for defeating monsters. Buttercup is practicing her fighting on a punchbag. And Bubbles is coloring. The hotline goes off. Blossom quickly picks up the phone.

Blossom: What is it Mayor?

Mayor: Girls! Mojo Jojo shot a beam into the sky. You should see what is happened.

Mrs. Bellum(The Mayor's Secretary): Don't you mean "what happened" or "what's happening"?

Mayor: Oh, right.

Blossom: We are on it, Mayor.(Hangs up)

The Girls fly to Mojo's Lair. _Don't you mean..._Don't say it.

Buttercup: Not so fast,

Blossom: Mojo...

Bubbles: Jojo!

The Evil Monkey laughs and presses a button that activates an arm that traps all three of our heroes. Mojo Jojo laughs again.

Mojo Jojo: I will finally defeat you! Defeating you is something I finally have the chance to do! (Brings out the Hero Blaster)

_Oh no! Is this the end of the Powerpuff Girls? _I don't know!

Mojo Jojo: Bye, Bye, Powerpuffs! (He presses the button on the blaster and a beam blasts out of it. It hits the Powerpuff Girls and creates a huge cloud, so you can't see anything.)

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

The City of Townsville... **is Doomed!** Without the Powerpuff Girls, Townsville won't make

it!

Mojo Jojo: Mwahaha! I have defeated the Powerpuff Girls! (The smoke clears and the Powerpuff Girls are UNHARMED!) What? How can this be? How is this possible? How...(The Powerpuff Girls break out of the trap.)

Buttercup: This is how!

(Insert a lot of Cartoon Violence here)

Ha, Ha! You girls gave us quite a scare. Well, old Narrator, Would you like to do the honors? _I thought you'd never ask! _I did too! _So, once again, The day is saved, Thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! _Mojo Jojo is really annoying. _You bet he is!_

**The End!**

**Thanks for reading my fanfic!**


End file.
